Revolutions
by Goddess Of Heather
Summary: Missing Scene and epilogue for One day, One Room.


Title: Revolutions

Summary: Everything comes full circle eventually.

Spoilers: Current season missing scene from One Day, One Room

Rating: PG-13 like the show.

House was back from sitting with Eve, and Chase can't help but be thankful that House is too ensconced in her problems and his to notice anything else going on. Cameron walks in, she's been all depressed about some homeless man dying, which Chase doesn't get, because everyone dies. "How's Eve?" House doesn't look up from his twirling cane. "Riiiight she was raped." Cameron isn't usually derisive of patients, that dying old guy must have her really in a tizzy.

"Well at least she's not pregnant," Chase comments. House looks up at that eyes wide, face slack. "You did test for pregnancy right?" House's face shutters closed but Chase has seen enough to know the answer, "Bloody Hell. You have to test, and you have to test now." House's gaze jerks back to Chase and suddenly he realizes that he said too much because House's laser vision is suddenly focused on him and from experience if he doesn't get out of it fast House will start to put the pieces together. Squirming Chase quickly grabs his coat, "right off to clinic duty." Never mind the fact that he isn't suppose to start for another half hour. All the way to the elevator he can feel House's eyes on him and he can only hope that Eve will offer something more to distract House.

Chase was standing on the roof and the wind whipped around him, stinging with cold, times like these he wished it was possible for that wind to blow right through him, numbing his soul. He heard the door shut and knew it was too much to hope for a nurse looking for a smoke break. Chase leaned against the low brick wall and in a sudden flight of fancy he swung himself up and sat on the edge, feet dangling, he looks down and stares between his feet at the people down below. They were so small, insignificant really. Like him in so many ways. House's can clatters next to him and he briefly wonders when House managed to sneak into the physical therapists office to steal it back. He supposed a little B & E wasn't anything to the recent law trouble.

"Do you think Eve will really get better?"

House leaned next to him but was facing the wall, Chase could feel the heat from House's shoulder against his own. "Well she aborted the baby..."

"WHAT!?!" Chase turned suddenly and House turned, surprised at the noise and the sudden loss of heat. "How could you do that?!"

House couldn't help the puzzled feeling flowing through him, "You wanted her to ruin her life, raise her rapist's baby?"

"There are other alternatives. Plenty of people who want a child, a baby, that would be happy to pay her medical bills and give her baby a good home. I cannot believe you." House experienced a moment of vertigo at Chase's disgust. All the stunts House had pulled and Chase was bother by the abortion of a mass of cells smaller than the tip of pencil? He knew that Chase was peskily Catholic but really.

"Like you could understand what she was going through. Would go through if she kept that baby."

House glanced at Chase and shuddered as Chase leaned far over the edge of the roof. "I was sixteen when I was in the seminary. I was with my best friend, Kat. She was-was raped and pregnant. I sat with her through it all, the vomiting, back pain, nightmares, panic attacks. How she would one day hate the thing growing inside her and the next love it. She was seven months along when-when she hung herself. I found the body. It would've been a boy." Chase turned legs drawn up to his chest, as if he froze in the process of getting off the ledge, and he stared at House, his eyes, blue tonight, glittered. House imagined those tears had been sitting there since Chase's mother died, or perhaps even sooner. "You really don't know me at all, so there's really no way for to you know what I do or do not understand." House watched as Chase walked out the door, and some how it seemed as if Chase was the one that should be limping.


End file.
